Viktor Est Mort
by Elwensa
Summary: Après la mort de son mentor, tout s'embrouille dans l'esprit de Théo. Debout devant la stèle de feu Viktor, le jeune Paladin se remémore de vieux souvenirs... (Aventures Inter-saison sur Théo.)
Bonsoir tout le monde !

Après une longue absence sur , je ne décide sur un coup de tête de sortir ma première fanfic d'Aventures.

Je l'ai écrite sur un coup de tête, je me sentais inspirée, donc il risque d'avoir quelques fautes, je n'ai pas pris énormément de temps pour relire. Et l'histoire ne sera peut être pas des plus exceptionnelles, ni des mieux écrites.

Je voulais marquer un peu la saison 3 d'Aventures avec une petite fanfic, parce que je voulais redonner un peu plus d'humanité à Théo, après tout ce qui lui ait arrivé.

Bien sûr, Aventures ne m'appartient pas.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 _Viktor est mort…_

Ça fait bien une heure que je fixe comme un idiot la pierre blanche qui lui sert de tombe. Une tombe bien vide. Je n'avais rien retrouvé de lui. Pas un morceau d'armure, ou de son propre corps. En y pensant, j'ignore ce qui me dégoute le plus, entre retrouver son cadavre en miette, ou le fait de n'avoir plus aucune trace de son existence, à part son nom grossièrement gravé sur un vieux rocher blanchi par le temps.

 _Viktor est mort…_

Je me le répète inlassablement, de la voix monocorde qui résonne dans ma tête. J'ai peine à croire que ce qui se passe sous mes yeux est la stricte vérité. Et pourtant… la terre désolée laissée par Bob, d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, n'était pas une illusion. Je l'aurais souhaité, bien sûr… tout comme j'aurais souhaité botter le cul à Bob pour ses conneries.

Bradok me fixe depuis de longues minutes. Je sens son regard posé sur moi. Je sais que le silence ambiant le démange. Je sais qu'il a envie de me parler. Il n'attend qu'une chose : que je détourne les yeux, que j'arrête de me faire du mal. Mais je reste focalisé sur la stèle dressée de l'autre tête de pique.

 _Viktor est mort…_

Ce terrain, rasé par le feu, le sang et la mort… ça m'avait retourné les tripes. Un mélange de peur, de dégout et de colère. J'ai horreur de perdre mes moyens de cette façon. J'ai l'impression d'être faible…

Pareil quand j'ai retrouvé Shin. Il était heureux, ce con. Il s'est effondré devant moi, à la fois de fatigue et de joie. Je ne savais pas comment réagir à son égard. En temps normal, je me serais foutu de sa gueule, j'aurais râlé, je l'aurais traité de chochotte…

Mais cette fois-ci… je n'ai pas pu. Je croyais qu'il était mort, attaqué par un ennemi, ou écrasé sous une putain de comète ! Mais non. Il était vivant, devant moi, mal en point, mais bien vivant…

Toute cette histoire m'énerve. J'ai l'impression de perdre le contrôle de mes propres pensées…

 _Viktor est mort…_

Pourquoi faut-il que ça m'embrouille l'esprit à ce point ?! J'aurais pensé que ça ne changerais rien… qu'il l'a mérité, à force de me dicter ma façon de vivre, mes choix… de me répéter sans cesse que je n'aurais jamais dû être paladin… Il fallait que ce vieux con crève un jour, stupide comme il était ! J'ai envie que ça ne me fasse ni chaud, ni froid. Parce qu'au fond de moi, je haïssais cet homme, au plus profond de moi, comme j'ai haï mon père quand j'ai appris qu'il m'interdisait de devenir ce que je voulais être.

J'avais presque envie d'être heureux ! J'avais enfin ma revanche personnelle sur mon père, en devenant Paladin, et j'avais désormais ma revanche sur Viktor, qui était comme l'esprit de mon paternel qui me pourchassait ! Je voulais me sentir libre de mes choix, de mes mouvements, libéré de ses chaines mentales qui restaient fixées à mes souvenirs du passé !

Je lâche un petit rire incontrôlé, que Bradoc remarque immédiatement. Un rire qui lui faisait sûrement froid dans le dos. Je le sens s'approcher de moi, à pas feutrés.

« Messire… tout va bien ? »

Bien sûr que tout allait bien ! Le poids du passé cessait de me tirer vers le bas, la créature qui me hantait depuis que j'étais revenu de l'Ether avait disparu ! Je me sentais libre, si libre !

Viktor est mort…

Mais tout retomba. Je ne riais plus, je ne souriais plus. Moi, qui me sentais si délivré du mal, je me sentais soudainement étrangement lourd…

Je voulais que la mort de Viktor me soit égal, mais…

Je n'étais pas aussi fort que je ne le pensais.

 _Viktor est mort…_

Mon regard se perd dans le vide. J'avais l'impression de n'entendre que le bruit de mon souffle qui s'accélérait, ainsi que les battements saccadés de mon cœur. Le poids qui s'était soudainement affaissé sur mes épaules me semblait de plus en plus étouffant. J'ai l'impression qu'une main psychique m'avait saisi le cou et le serrait à m'en rompre la nuque.

Le tourment m'emporte dans sa chute. Je tombe à genoux, avec un hoquet dû à ma gorge compressée. Bradoc sursaute, surprit, puis inquiet. Lui qui avait décidé en quelques sortes de me protéger depuis la catastrophe. Il s'approche, hésitant.

« Messire Theo ? »

Je n'entends qu'à peine sa voix. Une vague de souvenirs me percute comme un cheval de guerre en plein galop. Creusant subitement jusqu'au plus profond de ma mémoire. Je me souviens de son premier visage, quand je savais à peine lever un bouclier. Un regard sévère, mais chaleureux, un grand sourire clair, le crâne encore crépu de cheveux bruns.

Je me souviens de lors de mes premiers anniversaires, quand il m'offrait mes premières armes en bois. Je me souviens de ses rires quand je m'acharnais bêtement avec mon épée en noisetier taillé sur le bouclier de mon père.

 _Viktor est mort…_

Je me souviens de la pression de ses mains sur les miennes, quand il commençait à m'apprendre à manier des armes dignes de ce nom. Il était si fier d'être mon maître d'arme, comme il l'avait été pour mon père avant moi. Je savais que je voulais devenir, comme lui, un grand Paladin.

Je me souviens de son souffle rompu quand il m'avait un jour défendu à mains nues contre un loup, alors que je m'étais aventuré un peu trop loin dans la forêt. Ses bras labourés, ses poings en sang, les iris perdu dans les miens, tentant de chasser ma culpabilité par un simple regard.

Je me souviens quand il essayait de me consoler, quand mon père partait à la guerre. Quand il essayait de me convaincre que j'allais revoir mon paternel, qu'il allait revenir vivant, et que je pourrais ressentir à nouveau la chaleur de sa présence. Il tentait de sécher mes larmes en m'enlaçant de ses bras. L'homme qui m'entrainait chaque jour à devenir un puissant guerrier devenait le plus doux des protecteurs.

 _Viktor est mort…_

Je me souviens de la douleur dans son regard quand il m'avait annoncé la mort de mon père. Ses joues creusées par des larmes qui avait coulé un peu plus tôt, et qui avait cessé pour ne pas me faire sombrer dans la souffrance d'avoir perdu un membre de ma famille, en vain.

Je me souviens de son ton hésitant quand il m'interdit de suivre les voies des paladins, sous les vœux de mon père agonisant. Soi-disant pour que je ne subisse pas le même sort que lui. Ce jour-là, je l'avais haï. Haï de tout mon cœur brisé. Je voulais le fuir, ne plus jamais le revoir. La personne qui m'avait entrainé toute mon enfance pour me construire un avenir décida de le briser pour respecter la parole d'un mort.

 _Viktor est mort…_

Je me souviens de toutes ses nuits blanches que j'ai passée à regretter mon geste. J'avais fui mon foyer, et ce qu'il me restait de présence paternelle. Mais je reniais ma propre tristesse, essayant de me convaincre que j'avais fait le bon choix.

Je me souviens de ses yeux emplis de larmes le jour ou je l'ai retrouvé, au même endroit où je me lamente en ce moment même. Il était ému, mais à la fois, il me détestait. J'avais malmené sa vie, car tous ses objectifs me concernant qu'il s'était fixé les menaient toujours à l'échec. Mais je me souviens de son étreinte tremblante quand j'étais vivant, face à lui, après toutes ses années. Etreinte que je regrette tant de ne pas lui avoir rendue…

Depuis nos retrouvailles, je n'ai pu compter le nombre de fois ou je le suppliais de cesser de m'appeler « Fils ». Pour moi, ça faisait des années que j'avais cessé d'être son fils.

Je me souviens de la dernière fois que mes yeux l'ont aperçu, alors qu'il se battait contre ses propres alliés pour me protéger. Puis ce fut le trou noir…

Ensuite, en voyant l'enfer sur terre déchainé sur la région, j'ai compris que mon mentor était mort.

 _Viktor est mort…_

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander où était passée son âme en ce moment. Avait-il eu accès à la Lumière, malgré tout ses échecs ? Avait-il rejoint mon père ? Et si s'était le cas, que lui dirait-il ? Que son fils avait honteusement désobéi à son testament ? Qu'il était devenu indigne de la Lumière par ses péchés ?

« Messire, dites quelque chose ! »

Bradok vient poser sa main sur mon épaule tremblante. Mon corps ne me répond plus. Je me retrouve complètement paralysé face à sa stèle, à mes souvenirs. Toute la muraille mentale que j'avais élevée, forgée de ma colère et de ma haine, s'était écroulée face à ma tristesse. Lorsque mon père était mort, j'avais ressenti cet immense vide, mais rien d'aussi vertigineux qu'aujourd'hui. Ma respiration s'accélère, devenant presque sifflante.

« Laisse-moi… »

Bradoc est surprit par ma réaction. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'il voie Les larmes qui me montaient aux yeux, et que je tentais désespérément de retenir sur les coins de mes paupières. Sentant ses prunelles insistantes à mon égard, je balaie mon épaule d'un grand revers de la main, pour le faire reculer.

« Laisse-moi, putain ! Viktor est mort ! Laisse-moi ! »

Je me laisse finalement aller dans mon désespoir. Je laisse les larmes perler mes yeux et ma gorge se déployer pour hurler toute la haine contre moi-même. Mes bras se recroquevillent sur mon torse et ma tête bascule vers l'avant pour s'appuyer contre l'herbe enneigée. Bradoc soupire et, enfin, s'écarta de moi, pour se diriger vers mon cheval.

La mort de Viktor avait révélé quelque chose en moi. Cette haine et cette tristesse colmatée autour de mon cœur que je n'aurais jamais voulu redécouvrir depuis la perte de mon premier père. J'avais passé ma vie à fuir ce ressentiment, la rejeter, afin de devenir ce que je suis aujourd'hui.

Je hurle comme l'enfant fragile que j'étais. Et j'ai honte. Je me souviens de mes paroles devant le corps de mon père.

« Il n'était pas assez fort. Moi, je le serai. »

Jamais je n'avait dit un mensonge pareil. J'avais passé ma vie à fuir. J'étais faible.

Mais au fond de moi, je jurai que sa mort ne soit pas vaine.

Il s'était sacrifié pour me donner une leçon. Une dernière leçon. Mais pas une leçon d'un maitre à son apprenti, mais une leçon d'un père à un fils.

Il s'était sacrifié, sans rien attendre en retour.

Et ça, je ne l'ai comprit qu'aujourd'hui. C'était la dernière chose que j'avais à apprendre de mon mentor.

Aujourd'hui, je suis devenu un vrai Paladin.


End file.
